Survivor: Indonesia "Papua"
| video = | nextseason = Survivor: Kiribati }} Survivor: Indonesia "Papua" is the first season of the Saga Survivor Series. The game was played from January 10, 2010 through February 23, 2010 and premiered on May 16, 2012. Hosted by dust1330, it consisted of 42 days of gameplay with 16 competitors. The two initial tribes were Numfor (yellow) and Yapen (green) - names come from locations in Papua -. They were eventually merged into the Mios Num (name of the tribe given by the Host) tribe when ten contestants remained. The winner, Sugar Kiper, was named Sole Survivor after defeating Nathalie White by a jury vote of 4-3. =Contestants= =Season Summary= The season began with the contestants divided in two tribes : Numfor and Yapen. On Numfor, Tyson quickly formed alliances with almost everyone. He made an individual alliance with Jerri, then pulled in Nate & Sugar. After that, he made alliances with Brian and Laura separately, giving him complete control of his tribe and leaving Gabriel & Alexis on the outs. Sugar and Nate also had a strong romantic bond. They won all first three rewards, but also lost the first three immunity challenges. Alexis was the target, and she sealed her fate when she asked her tribe to vote her out. Laura's lack of sociability with the rest of the tribe did her in the following tribal council, and Gabriel was voted out next for being on the outsiders. On Yapen, there was a rivalry between Anthony & Charlie. An alliance between Anthony, Stephannie and Jenna was formed, and the tensions at camp divided the tribe in two. Anthony pulled in Scout, which gave him four people on his side, and the other four were against him. In their first tribal council, the divisions were so clear that they were forced to draw rocks. Scout got the purple rock and was voted out. The tribe then switched, and new Numfor consisted of Jenna, Natalie, Erik, Todd from old Yapen and Jerri/Tyson from old Numfor. Feeling like the merge was around the corner, Jenna decided to throw the immunity challenge. However, the rest of the tribe did not agree with it, and the divisions from the old Yapen made her a target. She succeeded to throw the immunity challenge, and nearly went home when Natalie switched her mind at the last minute to vote out Tyson for his arrogance at tribal council. The new Yapen tribe consisted of Sugar/Brian/Nate from old Numfor, and Anthony/Stephannie/Charlie from old Yapen. The rivalry between Anthony and Charlie was still in play, and the tribe decided to throw the challenge as well to eliminate Charlie, which went down without a problem. On day 19, the tribes merged. Over the time, a close alliance between Nate, Sugar and Natalie was formed, while the rest of the merged tribe was already pitted against each other. Natalie also made it her mission to screw over her entire original tribe, and in the exception of Stephannie, the entire original Yapen were systematically voted out without realizing it. It started with Jenna, followed by Anthony, Todd, and Erik. On day 32, Jerri was evacuated from the game for medical reasons just before tribal council because of Hypoglycemia. The game continued with just five people remaining : Brian, Stephannie, Sugar, Nate and Natalie. Before the immunity challenge, Nate made a deal with Stephannie, asking her to throw it for him, and if she accepted, she would be spared. She accepted the deal, and after Nate won immunity, Brian was voted out. The last person that was in Nate/Sugar/Natalie's alliance way was Stephannie, and when she lost the immunity challenge, she was voted out without a chance to fight back. Now that the threesome alliance was remaining, they had to fight against each other. Nate threw the last immunity challenge thinking both girls would take him to the end, but when Sugar won, she backstabbed him to take Natalie to the final two. Facing the jury, Sugar and Natalie were grilled by the jurors back and forth. It seemed like Natalie had it in the bag, until the last juror to speak, Todd, decided to go against Natalie for backstabing him. Sugar was then voted to be the Sole Survivor in a close vote of 4-3. =Episode Guide= "text-align:center" :where one castaway won reward and invited others, the invitees are in brackets. There was no Reward Challenge and was not yet known to castaways. There was no Reward Challenge due to tribal swap. There was no Reward Challenge due to tribal merge. Jenna won Immunity but gave it to Heidi during tribal council. =Voting History= Episodes Voting history } | | align="left" | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | | align="left" | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | | align="left" | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | | align="left" | | | | | | | | | | | | | |bgcolor="darkgray"| |- | | | align="left" | | | | | | | | | | | | |bgcolor="darkgray" colspan=2| |- | | | align="left" | | | | | | | | | | | |bgcolor="darkgray" colspan=3| |- | | | align="left" | | | | | | | | | | |bgcolor="darkgray" colspan=4| |- | | | align="left" | | | | | | | | | |bgcolor="darkgray" colspan=5| |- | | | align="left" | | | | | | | | |bgcolor="darkgray" colspan=6| |- | | | align="left" | | | | | | | |bgcolor="darkgray" colspan=7| |- | |colspan=2 align="left" | | | | | | |bgcolor="darkgray" colspan=8| |- | |colspan=2 align="left" | | | | | |bgcolor="darkgray" colspan=9| |- |colspan=3 align="left" | | | | |bgcolor="darkgray" colspan=10| |- |colspan=3 align="left" | | | |bgcolor="darkgray" colspan=11| |- |colspan=3 align="left" | | |bgcolor="darkgray" colspan=12| |- |colspan=3 align="left" | |bgcolor="darkgray" colspan=13| |}